


Crimson Wasted

by Alice_h



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alcohol, Drunkenness, F/F, Humor, chaotic flirting, glitra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-28 21:19:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_h/pseuds/Alice_h
Summary: Finding respite from the heat of the Crimson Waste, Adora, Glimmer and Bow find themselves in a bar. When Catra and Scorpia turn up, there's only one thing that the girls want to do - get drunk.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mess but whatever, it's fun

“What do you want, outsider?” the bartender grunted, absent-mindedly polishing a silver jug.

Adora looked upward as she thought, “Hmm, what do you recommend?”

“Leaving.”

“Well then, I’ll have a pint of Leaving, please!”

Bow and Glimmer reflexively brought their hands to their faces in disbelief. Their trying to act tough was not going well, certainly not with Adora leading the conversation like that.

The bartender slammed the empty jug down on the counter, “No, you should leave. Go.”

“No no no,” protested Adora, “I have so many questions!”

“Get out of here, NOW!”

A voice from behind them startled the three youngsters, “They’re harmless, babe. Let them stay.”

Adora turned around to see a well-built woman with lilac skin and long, white hair tied in a ponytail. She was about a foot taller than Adora, so the girl found herself gawping upwards with her mouth wide open, “Whoa…”

“Huntara,” she introduced herself very succinctly, “I don’t know what three kids like you are doing in the Crimson Waste, but whatever it is, it is not a good idea.”

Bow and Glimmer quietly began to step away, gently tugging on Adora’s arm to get her to leave too, but the blonde girl was rapt. She let out a nervous laugh, “Hun…Huntara…”

“Uh, yeah. That’s what I said...” she leant around Adora to speak to Glimmer, “Is she okay?”

The Princess fumbled for words, feeling quite threatened by the huge lady, “I, um... she does that.”

“Right, OK,” Huntara sighed, “Look, let me get you a drink, then you can all leave. Three beers, babe.”

The bartender nodded and began to pull a pint. Once there were three full tankards in front of her, she pushed them towards the three outsiders, “You got ID?”

The three of them looked at each other nervously, only calming when the woman chuckled, “I’m joking, I don’t care about that.”

Adora and Glimmer took a sip of their drinks. It tasted awful, but given their thirst, they weren’t in any position to refuse. Bow, meanwhile, stared uneasily at the pale brown liquid, far too frightened of Huntara to let her know that he didn’t drink alcohol.

“Guys,” whispered the archer, “Just drink it up and then go, OK?”

“What? No!” Adora hissed in response, “We need someone who knows the Crimson Waste, so we definitely need to get Huntara on side.”

Bow shook his head, “I really hope you’re not planning on getting the big scary lady to escort us around?”

“Of course!” she replied cheerily, “Besides, I can be a bigger, scarier lady, so we already have loads in common.”

A loud voice from the doorway silenced the room before Bow could respond, “Oh, _seriously_?”

The Best Friend Squad looked around in unison, seeing two people, the light from the outside painting them in silhouette. But their outlines were unmistakeable, as was the owner of the voice. Adora jumped down off her stool, “Catra?”

The newcomer sauntered her way amongst the tables to stand uncomfortably close to the blonde girl, “Hey Adora...”

A white-gloved arm was thrust in between the two of them, pushing Catra away. Its owner wasted no time in warning her off, “You stay away from her, or else!”

Catra rolled her eyes, “Well hi to you too, Sparkles. Fancy seeing you here in this bar in the MIDDLE OF GODDAMN NOWHERE!”

Her voice raised to a shout, causing several of the bar’s patrons to look away as if nothing was happening. She couldn’t believe that even here, in the middle of a supposedly barren desert where she had been sent to die, Adora and her little Princess friends were _still _getting in her way.

“You’d better leave,” Glimmer balled her hand into a fist and it started fizzling with magic, ready to unleash on the girl.

Catra laughed sarcastically, “Or what? Are you gonna cover me in glitter? Oh no, I look like some 7-year-old’s shitty art project, whatever will I do?”

The Princess growled, and raised her hand up, but it was caught by Bow, “How about we _don’t_ start a fight in the bar full of scary Crimson Waste people?”

“Okay, fine,” she sighed, “We’ll settle this like adults.”

“Good,” the archer was relieved.

“Drinking contest?”

“Last one standing gets to stay in the Crimson Waste, loser goes home. And I know it’s two against one, but one of yours is Adora. She’ll be on the floor in about five minutes,” Catra had already agreed to take part. She pushed another customer off a stool and sat on it, snapping her fingers at the bartender, “Three shots. Now.”

Her wish was quickly fulfilled, and three small glasses filled with an unknown clear liquid were lined up next to her. She passed one each to Glimmer and Adora, before tilting her head back and swallowing it in one.

“Again!” she ordered, and another set of drinks appeared next to her, once more downed by the three girls. Several more rounds went into them before they were well and truly intoxicated.

“Give up yet, Catra?” goaded Glimmer, a smirk across her face.

“You wish, little Spark. You’re gonna be on the floor before me.”

Glimmer grunted in frustration, “Nuh-uh. When I get on the floor it’ll be on top of you because you’ll be there _first_!”

Catra narrowed her eyes, confused at the words she’d just heard, “You… you do realise how that sounds…?”

“I-“

“You guys are awesome, did you know that?” Adora rescued Glimmer from the awkwardness by falling in between the other two girls, with Catra putting an arm out to catch her, “Aw, you saved my life. Hey! Hey, hey, hey…. There’s Hum… Humbert… Hummer. I forgot her name.”

The blonde girl staggered off in the direction of the table Huntara was sat eating at, with neither Catra nor Glimmer paying any attention to her. The larger woman was engrossed in her food and didn’t notice Adora behind her until the girl rested her chin on her shoulder, startling her.

“Hey! What the…” Huntara instinctively went to punch, but stopped herself when she saw Adora, “Oh, it’s you.”

“You have a nice fist,” she giggled.

“What’re you doing over here, Blondie?”

Adora raised a finger in the air, waving it about as though she were about to make an important statement. Huntara had to lean away so as not to get poked in the eye, “I came… I came over here because… um, uh… hi.”

“Hi. Can you just leave me alone to eat?”

“I dunno, I’ll try!” Adora stood frozen, staring into the middle distance with a goofy grin on her face for a few seconds, “Did it work?”

Huntara mumbled under her breath and slammed her spoon onto the table before getting up and dragging Adora back to the bar, sitting her down on a stool while she rested her head on the bar itself. She stared Glimmer and Catra down as she spoke, “You need to keep an eye on her. She’s gonna get herself hurt.”

The woman walked back to her table in silence.

Catra grinned, “I guess you’d better get back to babysitting, huh, Princess?”

“If anyone should babysit her, it’s you!” Glimmer retorted.

“Why me? It’s clearly _you _she prefers… God knows why…”

The Princess scoffed, “Well of course she prefers me, I’m awesome. And you, you’re just… a disaster in a surprisingly sexy body!”

“Oh and you’re not?” the two girls were surprised by what they had said, both amazed at the revelation that the other felt that way. The argument fizzled away into silence and they looked deep into each other’s eyes.

“Are they gonna…?” A couple of feet away, Bow was startled by Scorpia’s voice behind him, almost making him jump off his stool, “Oh, sorry.”

The archer regained his balance, “It’s fine, that happens a lot to me. And yeah, they’re gonna…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the Glitra-heavy chapter. A god-tier ship.

“What did you do that for?!” Glimmer yelled as she leaned away from Catra, the taste of the girl’s lips still fresh in her mouth.

“ME?! That was your fault!”

“Oh, like I _made _you kiss me…”

Catra scoffed, “I didn’t kiss you. You kissed me. Like I’d ever want to touch a Princess like you.”

“Well if you don’t want to touch me, why is your hand still on my hip?”

The brown-haired girl whipped the hand away, as though she had touched something hot. Technically she had, she thought, but wasn’t going to admit it. Catra didn’t want to give Glimmer any indication that she’d wanted her for quite some time, but the knowledge that Glimmer found her attractive…well that, she could work with.

“Another shot,” she ordered the bartender whilst glaring intensely at Glimmer, “I need to wash this taste out of my mouth.”

“And another for me!” the Princess raised her voice, “Because _I_ need to wash the horrible taste out of _my _mouth!”

Adora raised her head up, trying to open her eyes to the bright lights around her, “Ow, I liked the dark… No, no… You both taste lovely.”

“WHAT?!” the other two girls shrieked in unison, staring at her as she laid back down on the bar, oblivious.

Glimmer laughed nervously, “She’s drunk, she doesn’t know what she means…”

“OH MY GOD!” Catra shouted, picking up on Glimmer’s panic, “You kissed Adora? You whore!”

“Oh come on, it’s not like you haven’t either.”

“Yeah, but…why would you want her when you could have,” she paused and gestured at herself, “…this.”

Glimmer took a moment, mulling over the invitation, before reminding herself who it was, “Because you annoy the hell out of me! You’re a fucking gremlin!”

“Guilty as charged. But you still want me…” Catra drawled, running a solitary finger down the side of the Princess’ face, “Don’t you, _Princess_?”

“Shut up, Catra,” she rebuffed, swatting the girl’s hand away.

“Why don’t you shut me up yourself?”

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Glimmer slid off the stool onto her feet, intending to be more intimidating, but not realising that she was now even shorter compared to the other girl.

“More like _you’d _like it,” Catra also got to her feet, raising up onto her heels to emphasise the height difference, “I bet you just want t-“

Her wish was granted as Glimmer grabbed a handful of brown hair and yanked the girl towards her, pushing her lips forward to meet Catra’s. The kiss was rough and electric, one of the Princess’ hands forcing them together, the other roaming down the girl’s back. Every touch made Catra want it more, and she reciprocated by putting her arm around Glimmer’s waist, pulling them closer. Even with their bodies pressed together, it didn’t feel close enough for either of them, both pushing forward to feel as much of the other’s frame against their own as they could. They even begrudged the seconds they had to part momentarily to breathe.

Watching the scene from the sidelines, Bow and Scorpia gave each other a resigned look. The archer sighed, “They never listen, do they?”

“I hear ya. All this time I’ve been trying to save Catra from herself and it just takes a Princess and some alcohol to undo all that.”

“I wish I could say I’m surprised,” Bow shook his head, “But Glimmer does what she wants. I try to inject some reason, but…”

Scorpia chuckled, “Oh, me too. But I swear the more you tell them not to do something, the more they want to do it. It’s like… is there any point in me being here if you’re just going to ignore my help?”

“Haha, definitely. But we still love ‘em.”

“Oh yeah, wouldn’t want to be without her,” she sighed longingly, “Even if it is hard sometimes.”

The two of them had their attention drawn back to Catra and Glimmer by a loud squeak from the Princess’ mouth. The brunette’s hand had disappeared into the bottom of her shorts, and she’d been surprised by the sudden feeling on her inner thigh.

“A little sensitive there, Sparkles?” Catra purred.

“Fuck you.”

“Go on then…” she leant in towards Glimmer and whispered the words into her ear, before gently nibbling on the tip, eliciting a shudder of ecstasy. The Princess needed no further encouragement and dipped her own hand under the waistband of Catra’s leggings.

“Ooookay!” Bow almost dived in between the two girls, “That’s not something to do in public.”

Catra smirked, “Aw, your boyfriend’s jealous. You wanna join in?”

“What?!” exclaimed Glimmer, pushing the archer out of the way, “He’s not… ewww!”

“Aww, did I touch a nerve?”

“Get fucked, Catra.”

She spread her arms dramatically, “I’ve been trying to! Fucking hell, Sparkles, I’ve given you enough opportunity. Let’s just… ugh…”

Not wanting to put it off any longer, she strode purposefully past Glimmer, grabbing hold of the Princess’ arm and pulling her, nearly dragging the girl across the floor. After regaining her balance, Glimmer found herself being led towards a doorway in the corner of the bar that led to the bathrooms.

“Hey!” yelled Catra as the she pushed the door open, “If there’s anyone in here, you’re gonna get one hell of a show!”

“Catra!” Glimmer scolded, getting only a mischievous look in response, “_God, _do you have to be so annoying?!”

The wild-haired girl said nothing, but pushed the Princess against the wall and kissed her, both of them breathing heavily with desire. She let her hands roam all over, and as they went further down, she broke the kiss, looking Glimmer in the eye and raising a questioning eyebrow. The Princess nodded. Catra smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what this is any more!

Back in the main part of the establishment, Adora was snoring face down on the bar, while Bow and Scorpia had just watched Catra and Glimmer disappear out of sight.

“I’m guessing I shouldn’t follow them,” Scorpia laughed, though the sigh she gave after revealed her true feelings.

Bow shook his head, “I’m not even sure I want to be in the same building… I mean, you’d think she would be more mature by now. But no, she’ll still happily get off with the nearest girl who shows her the slightest bit of interest.”

“Oh, boy. Catra is just the same. You’d think someone approaching their 20s would stop acting like a teenager, but she probably never will. It’s like… you know how people talk about their kids and they say ‘they grow up so fast’? Catra’s the opposite, I swear.”

The archer smiled, “They don’t realise how much we do for them. I mean, I never get a chance to relax because I’ve got to look after Glimmer and A… Oh God, where’s Adora?”

The stool she had previously been collapsed on was empty, with no sign of the girl. Bow jumped to his feet and began to scan the room, searching for Adora whilst simultaneously trying to avoid making eye contact with any of the patrons. Eventually he saw the girl’s characteristic blonde hair crouched next to a table – the table at which Huntara was sat. Scared for Adora’s safety, Bow sprinted over to grab her, “I’m so sorry, I took my eyes off her for one moment. I’m sorry, sorry.”

Adora grinned, “Hi Bow! This is my friend Hum...bug. Humbug. She’s big…”

The woman glared at them both, sending a shudder of fear through Bow and a shudder of excitement through Adora, “I told you to keep an eye on her.”

“I’m.. I’m so sorry,” the archer stuttered, “I swear, she was asleep one moment and gone the next. She’s surprisingly quick.”

“Haha, _quick,_” laughed Adora at a joke that seemingly only she understood, “I’m very…ohhhh, you haven’t seen She-Ra!”

The name caught Huntara’s attention, and she turned in her chair, “You know about She-Ra?”

“Watch, watch!” Adora gasped, “Where did I put my sword?”

Bow waved his hands frantically, “No, I am not letting you have a sword in this state.”

“But I _need _it!” the blonde girl looked up at him gormlessly, “I have to show Humber…Hu… Huntoo…Hubbabubba…”

“Huntara?” he corrected her, sighing.

Adora’s eyes widened, and she whispered loudly back at him, “Yeah! She’s soooo pretty.”

The archer felt the woman scowling at him. He laughed nervously, and pulled Adora to her feet, leading her away until Huntara’s booming voice made him freeze.

“What do you know about She-Ra? I want to know.”

“Ah, w- well,” Bow stammered, rapidly searching for words that would seem believable enough, “Adora…she – she kinda _is _She-Ra…”

Huntara quietly chuckled to herself, then burst into raucous laughter that startled the entire room, “Wow, oh wow…I needed that. Wow. You guys had me going there!”

“N-no, it’s true. She has the sword and the…stuff…”

“Come on, man. Adora is a fucking disaster, look at her!”

The blonde girl squealed, “She knows who I am! Bow! Bow! She knows-“

“Yes, Adora, she knows who you are…” the archer put a hand up to his face in embarrassment as the girl stood with a goofy grin. I’m so sorry, I’ll…uh, take her away.”

Huntara frowned, “You do that. And _don’t _let her annoy me again.”

Bow nodded rapidly, dragging Adora away and ignoring her as she mumbled about Huntara, “She’s like really awesome and BIIIIIG. Don’t you think Bow? Huh? She’s big and she has muscles. I have muscles but they are smaller and- oooh, hey, Catra’s really tall.”

The last observation made the archer follow her eyeline towards the bar. Catra was stood on top of it, her hair looking even messier than usual and her clothes clearly having been put back on in a hurry. Glimmer was stood on the floor below her, also looking dishevelled, trying to pull one arm of her leotard back on whilst imploring Catra to get down.

“Oh, this isn’t good…” Bow mumbled to himself, running over to the two girls, Adora still in tow.

Catra loudly cleared her throat to attract the attention of the entire bar, “Yo, listen up! I have an announcement!”

“Fuck’s sake Catra, _don’t_,” Glimmer begged from below. The brunette just looked down at her and winked.

“I just wanted to let everyone here know,” she continued, “That Princess Glimmer of Bright Moon, daughter of Queen Angella and King Micah-“

“Oh my fucking God...”

“- Rebellion general and heir to the throne. Princess Glimmer of Bright Moon, who commands magical power over…I dunno, fuckin’…sparkles or something. Did I get that right, Princess?” she looked down at Glimmer, who had now buried her head in her hands from embarrassment.

“Catra, get down from there,” Scorpia offered up an arm to help her, “Please, before you -“

“I want everyone here to know that Princess Glimmer of Bright Moon just banged me in the bathroom!” Catra yelled, a smug grin on her face, “It was amazing, even though I’m gonna be picking glitter out of my pants for weeks!”

A small number of the bar’s customers began to clap but stopped rapidly when they realised no-one else was. Having said what she wanted, Catra confidently jumped down from the bar, landing perfectly on the floor next to Glimmer, “Guess you’re gonna get a reputation now, Sparkles.”

The Princess huffed, “I hate you so much!”

“Whoa!” Catra jumped back in mock fear, “Careful now. And you don’t hate me. I can point out at least five stains that say otherwise…want me to?”

Glimmer grinned, “Nope, I have a better idea!”

The Princess put both her hands on the bar and tried to haul herself on top of it. However, she was not as agile as Catra, and her hands slid to the side, putting her off balance and sending her crashing to the floor. The entire bar looked on in shock, while Bow got to his knees next to her.

“Glimmer! Are you okay?”

She looked up wearily, “I meant to do that. C’mon, help me up…”

The archer took hold of her arm and slowly raised her to her feet. When she had steadied herself, she shook him off, “Fine, I won’t stand on the bar, but I can shout pretty loud.”

“Glimmer, no…”

The Princess ignored him and began yelling, “HEY EVERYONE!! I’m Princess Glimmer of Bright Moon, you might remember me as the one who fucked an annoying, selfish little gremlin in the ladies’. Yeah, that was me. I just wanted everyone to know that-“

Catra rushed over and tried to cover Glimmer’s mouth with her hand, but the Princess fought it off and continued shouting, “Can you let me finish at least _once _tonight? Yeah, that’s right, Catra is a selfish lover. She even calls out her own name!”

“What?” hissed Catra, “That’s… THAT’S A LIE EVERYONE!”

“Too much?” Glimmer whispered to her, grinning.

“Yeah, too much!”

“OK, fine. That part wasn’t true. But everything else was! And I just want everyone here to know that Catra owes me an-“

Catra wasn’t going to let her finish the sentence. She took hold of Glimmer’s shoulders and pulled her in, silencing the girl with another kiss. She gave the Princess just enough to satisfy her own needs, again leaving Glimmer wanting more, then gently pushed her away, smirking, “I’ll make it up to you. Anyway, it’s been fun, Glitterbomb, but I’m out of here. Scorpia, come on.”

She grabbed hold of her Horde colleague and swiftly led her out of the bar, not once looking back and leaving the others stood in silence. Bow and Glimmer stared at the doorway, stunned.

“So, um…” the Princess began, awkwardly.

Bow continued the unease, “Yeah…”

“Hey, Bow! Guess what?” Adora was oblivious to the atmosphere surrounding the other two, “I think Glimmer likes Catra!”

“No I-” Glimmer protested for a moment before dropping the pretence, “Yeah… I do.”

“Awwww,” the blonde girl squealed, “Are you gonna marry her?”

The Princess’s eyes widened, “No! Fuck…no! Argh!”

“Calm down, Glimmer,” Bow tried to sit her down so she could relax, “She’s gone now. Forget about Catra.”

Glimmer grunted in frustration as she punched the bar next to her. She muttered to herself, “God, I wish I could!”


End file.
